Quand je te dis:Je t´aime
by fiona-weasley
Summary: Catherine, una chica muy poco popular se enamora de Ron¿Que hará esta para conquistar su corazón?¿Y que hará Ron?soy muy mala para los summaries,pliss leer y dejar reviewssss


Quand je te dis : Je t´aime  
  
Capítulo 1- Encuentro en los pasillos  
  
La mañana amaneció tranquila, los rayos de sol atravesaban los cristales de las ventanas y rozaban con cierta delicadeza el rostro de Catherine, una alumna de Ravenclav que no era ni demasiado lista, ni demasiado guapa ni demasiado popular. Su pelo era negro y sus ojos oscuros, era una persona bastante normalita, capaz de pasar inadvertida, no tenía muchos amigos pero tampoco deseaba tenerlos.  
  
Catherine aguardó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados a pesar de estar despierta, le encantaba sentir el calido sol, sobre sus párpados. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se levantó de la cama, cogió la pila de libros que tenía en su escritorio y bajó a desayunar.  
  
Por los pasillos se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que charlaban animadamente  
-Se cree el rey del colegio pensó para sí. Esa era la opinión que Cathy tenía de Harry, y no le costaba admitirla cuando alguien se la preguntaba, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo. Sin embargo no sentía la misma animadversión hacia Ron, todo lo contrario, le parecía alguien muy agradable y tan distinto a Harry. Con solo mirarle a los ojos era capaz de leer su mente, era tan sincero y tan poco arrogante que no entendía como podía ser amigo de Harry.  
  
Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza fue acercándose al Gran Comedor.  
-Hola Cathy dijo una voz desde la mesa de Ravenclav.  
-Hola Clark dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y colocaba la pila de libros que traía consigo sobre la mesa.  
  
Clark era su mejor y único amigo, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y no es por que ella fuese hija única si no por que la relación con sus hermanos no era bastante buena. Clark iba a su mismo curso, es decir a sexto, (Al igual que Harry, Ron y Hermione) era muy inteligente y responsable, era bastante alto y delgado, tenía el pelo castaño y rizado e infinidad de pecas cubrían su rostro dándole un aspecto bastante infantil.  
  
-¿En que piensas?preguntó este al percatarse que su amiga estaba más distraída de lo normal.  
-en...nada..., nada importante dijo mientras intentaba borrar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
Después de desayunar ambos marcharon a clase de trasformaciones, pero cuando llegaron al aula Catherine se percató de que había olvidado sus libros.  
-Vuelvo enseguida le dijo a Clark. Recorrió fugazmente los pasillos hasta el gran comedor, a consecuencia de su rapidez, le resultó difícil frenar y acabó chocandose con...  
-Ups, lo siento...sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo.  
-No importa le dijo una voz que para ella resultaba desconocida. Cuando esta levantó su mirada y la cruzó con la de aquel chico, notó como su corazón latía a mayor rapidez y sus manos empezaban a temblar. Cathy aún permanecía en el suelo y se sentía incapaz de volver a levantarse. El muchacho de ojos zafiro le tendió la mano.  
-Gracias susurró con un fino hilo de voz. Tras levantarse Catherine cogió sus libros que seguían sobre la mesa y volvió a clase sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
-¿Quién será esa chica?pensó Ron para sí. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, Catherine fijaba su vista en la profesora y fingía atender, era lo que hacía siempre, sin embargo esta vez sus pensamientos eran algo distintos.  
  
-¿Quién será esa chica?se preguntó Ron indignado nunca antes la había visto.  
-¿A quien no habías visto nunca?le preguntó Harry. Ron se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta que había dicho eso en alto  
-Una chica con la que me he chocado esta mañana...  
-¿Y estaba buena?preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Ron tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si estuviese dibujando el rostro de aquella chica en su mente.  
-No lo sé, es decir, no era demasiado guapa, sin embargo...Ron dudó unos instantes bueno déjalo...  
-Te gusta v...  
-Pero que tonterias dices...a mi no me gusta, simplemente es que me extraña por que nunca antes la había visto.  
-Bueno, quizás había venido nueva este año. Ron negó con la cabeza  
-tendría más o menos nuestra edad.  
-¿Sabes al menos de que casa era?  
-Creo que era...Ron trató de recordar que escudo llevaba grabado en su  
túnica bueno déjalo...no son más que tribulaciones.  
  
Ron subió las escaleras y atravesó el cuadro de la señora gorda, se acercó a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer. Estaba agotado aún sin haber echo gran cosa, todavía quedaban un par horas de clase pero eran herbología y adivinación y no le apetecía demasiado ir. Fijó su mirada en las llamas que danzaban alrededor de los troncos, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.  
  
-Hoy no ha venido a adivinación....se lamentó Catherine aunque que importa, seguro que ni sabe que existo.  
  
Catherine estaba sentada en la sala común de Ravenclav con un libro entre las manos. Clark se sentó a su lado y le propuso jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.  
-¿Por qué no?pensó Cathy Al menos así dejaré de pensar en Ron.  
  
-Jaque mate dijo Clark mientras su alfil derribaba la torre que defendía al rey blanco.  
-No es justo...se quejó Catherine es que hoy estaba distraida.  
-No pongas escusas, quien no es buena para el ajedrez no lo es, pero no te preocupes...quizás no es que tu seas mala...si no que yo soy demasiado bueno dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
Catherine cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a su amigo.  
-Bueno no se si serás, pero modesto...en eso nadie te supera.  
-Vamos Cathy era solo una broma dijo mientras trataba de esquivar otro cojín.  
  
Aquel simple juego acabó por convertirse en una guerra de almohadas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Catherine se sentía feliz, se sentía querida, ojalá todos los instantes de su vida fueran así, ojalá su fiel amigo la ayudara a olvidar todo el infierno que estaba pasando, aquel futuro incierto que se veía cada vez más negro. Sin embargo aún le quedaban algunos segundos de felicidad y no podía desperdiciarlos, y menos en alguien que ni sabía que existía.  
  
En el próximo capítulo- La verdadera historia de Catherine, más encuentros con Ron y alguna que otra disputa. Si quereis saber de k va leerlo y dejar algun review plissssssss 


End file.
